


A Standard Day

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks crawled up and looked around carefully. She saw a glass full of red potion and gulped it down feeling instantly better, save the smoke rising from her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Standard Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normipäivä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660927) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Betas: Ffgn & Zsanya
> 
> This fic was originally written in Finnish for Palla. She asked for an ordinary femme fic with a low rating because she didn't like femmeslash and was hoping that I could change her mind (as she usually found my fics readable). Later on, I decided to translate this into English. Superthanks to my awesome betas <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!_

** A Standard Day **

 

 

Tonks Apparated in the middle of the hallway and sneezed loudly. She went to the kitchen, sniffling audibly, and by the time she had reached the cabinet her nose was running like an open tap.

"Damn field work," she cursed and accidentally dropped half a dozen jars while trying to find Pepperup Potion. "Where the heck is it?"

She had been sitting in Dung's Dungeon all evening waiting for Alfonso to claim his loot. Unfortunately, the old rogue hadn't appeared at all. And when Mundungus hadn't admitted even under the influence of Veritaserum (thanks to Severus) that he had warned his brother, Tonks had to believe that Alfonso had gone underground. Or, so she had led Dung to believe. She had been hiding in a shadowy corner of the front yard under Moody's Invisibility Cloak. Rain had been pouring down for hours and, as the Cloak wasn't actually a raincoat, the result of the evening had been a successful arrest of Alfonso and a sick leave for at least a week. Getting soaked in the middle of the chilly October did have a price to pay.

"Ha!" Tonks croaked and grabbed a jar full of feisty, red powder just as her foot met another jar and she slipped and fell onto the kitchen floor. She hit her head on a wooden bench and, mercifully, fainted.

 

Black, grey, brighter. Tonks blinked a couple of times but was forced to close her eyes again. Too bright. Her head throbbed. She was lying under a heavy blanket and a soft pillow was supporting her head. Then someone moved. She froze, trying to listen. _Where am I?_

That someone moved again, and Tonks concluded that the mysterious person was lying in the bed with her. There was a storm raging in her head and a selection of dots flickering behind her eyes, and just then that someone said:

"Are you awake?"

A cool hand on her forehead.

"Err?"

"Good, then I can go back to sleep."

A wet kiss on her cheek, a sigh.

Tonks risked opening her eyes a bit. She was lying on her own bed under her own blanket beside her own wife. She exhaled with a pop; she'd been holding her breath.

"Ginny, I had the worst day!"

"Mmh."

"First I had to put up with Dung for hours and hours, and after that pretend to be a drainpipe for what seemed to be eternity!"

"Yes, dear. There's Pepperup Potion on the night stand." Ginny rolled over.

Tonks crawled up and looked around carefully. She saw a glass full of red potion and gulped it down feeling instantly better, save the smoke rising from her ears.

"But I finally caught Alfonso," Tonks continued and lay down again. Then she thought of something. "Err, how come I'm lying here?"

"Fnidchenbrotcher —"

"What? Ginny, wake up!"

"Uh, I found you on the kitchen floor and brought you here."

"Oh, thanks, I think I stumbled on something."

"Presumably."

"Did I already mention that I caught Alfonso?" Tonks stretched her arms over her head and beamed. "That should keep Kingsley down for at least three weeks." She lowered her voice: "Nymphadora, I'm sure you're able to do _something_ but that doesn't include catching the bad guys. That's probably due to the fact that they'll spot you from miles away." Tonks snorted. "Men's world, really. What a load of crap!"

"— —"

"Ginny, did you fall asleep already?" Tonks rolled over to face the woman lying next to her.

"I'm trying to!"

"But I don't feel so good. Shouldn't you be taking care of me?"

"You just said that you're coping just fine in the men's world. After that, a little flu shouldn't be too hard to handle."

"I know but I have this bump right here," Tonks explained and caressed Ginny's bare shoulder admiring the silhouette of white sheet and skin.

"What about it?" Ginny mumbled and yawned widely.

"Well, it also needs to be taken care of."

"You can do healing spells better than me, as a matter of fact," Ginny said and rolled over onto her back. She glanced Tonks and couldn't help but smiling at the sight of her pink, untidy hair.

"I mean that," Tonks moved herself partly on top of Ginny, "it needs a get-well-soon kiss."

Ginny stretched out and placed a soft kiss on Tonks' tanned forehead. "Better?" she asked and smiled sleepily.

"Um, almost," Tonks said and pursed her lips, making Ginny laugh.

Ginny kissed Tonks again and again, on the forehead, on the temple, on the ear, on the curve of her chin, and finally, on the lips. She repeated the last kiss just to be sure the bump would heal perfectly. Tonks didn't mind.

When the kiss ended Ginny was breathless. She entangled herself around Tonks. "Can we _finally_ go to sleep?"

"Yeah, feeling loads better now," Tonks smirked and tucked her head under Ginny's arm, making her giggle and wriggle.

"You'd better be more careful unless you want to become a full-time bumpy-head."

"I promise to try."

Ginny gave another giggle and then a sigh of content. Tonks was perfect just the way she was.


End file.
